


Something Old, Something New

by SophieHatter



Series: 100 Kinks [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #18 Opposite Sex, 100 kinks, Anal Fingering, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Christmas, New Year's Eve, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieHatter/pseuds/SophieHatter
Summary: 100 Kinks: 18. Opposite sexIt started innocently on Christmas Eve. The book didn’t even have anything about sex in it ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentKalGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentKalGibbs/gifts).



> Response to smut prompt ask from super-fan AgentKalGibbs. 
> 
> 44\. “If I have to stop what I’m doing, you wont be able to walk for the next week.”
> 
> Delighted to write this for you *blows kisses*.

The other tradition began because of that first Christmas Eve - their first together - when he had introduced Sam to an O’Neill family tradition. It was something to do with the Nordic roots of Minnesotans - his mom could tell the whole thing properly - but their first proper Christmas Eve they had exchanged books.

After their friends had gone home, they’d curled up in front of the fire, the light coming through the pass through from the kitchen, but only the Christmas Tree lights on in the lounge. Sam had tucked in under his arm, biting her nail as she read. He’d had his feet up on the coffee table, his reading glasses on and he should have been reading. Instead, he was watching her read, musing over their first proper Christmas together, in the house they shared, having a relationship that their friends and family could know about.

It was still so new and ... his fingers had slid to her side of their own accord, feeling the line of her bra beneath her clothes. She’d pressed her arm over his fingers restricting his access and kept on reading,

Oh, Carter, challenge accepted. He nuzzled the crown of her head and she sighed happily but ... nothing else. It was nice that she was so into his gift, but ... she was a little too into it, y’know?

Trailing his fingers up her arm, he found the bare skin at her collar and circled slowly, working his way to the nape of her neck, pressing harder into the muscles there, waiting to hear her groan her appreciation.

“Jack,” she murmured, eyes not moving from the page, “Read your book.”

“Sam,” he whined playfully. “It’s bedtime.”

“Not yet. Santa won’t be down the chimney until after midnight.” Turning the page, she resumed chewing her thumbnail.

She was so cute when she did that, irresistible, in fact. He’d had eight pent up years of watching her and finding her strength attractive, her humour attractive, her brain attractive and getting lustful thoughts about all the little things she did without ever noticing that she did them. Yeah, she was Lieutenant Colonel Doctor Samantha Carter and of course everything she did was arousing. But here, now, he could do more about how it made him feel than just watch and think.

Sweeping the hair back from her ear, he leant over and kissed his way to its soft pink curve. It nearly cricked his neck, but as his tongue traced the outer edge of her ear he knew the rewards would be worth it. Mouthing his way to her earlobe, he sucked it between his teeth and bit gently.

“If I have to stop reading, Jack, you won’t be able to walk for a week.” And then she turned - turned! - away from his mouth, sliding down the couch until her head rested on his thigh and she could prop the book up on her chest.

“That would be kind of hard to explain to everyone at Janet’s,” Jack observed. He wouldn’t pout, no way.

“Oh, I don’t think I’d need to explain. They’d know why you couldn’t sit still through a whole Christmas Dinner.” She turned the page again, “Except maybe Cassie. Heavens, I hope she couldn’t work it out just yet.”

Damnit if he didn’t want her more, now. He glanced down and her hair fell over the bulge in his pants and he let out a slow sigh. Now he couldn’t even shift things around a bit to ease himself, not with her head and hair right there. Or maybe he could use that to his advantage.

Carefully, he leant forward and placed his new book on the table, then removed his glasses and placed them on the cover.

“Gee, Jack, giving up so soon?”

That made him stop and look at her. And, by god, she sucked the tip of her index finger into her mouth and he watched, captivated, as she swirled her tongue around it, slowly pulled it out and then used it to turn the page.

“I’m just going to rest my eyes,” he told her, letting his hand fall casually on to the thigh that she wasn’t using as a pillow. The other, he let rest on her stomach, his thumb almost brushing the curve of her breast. He kept the hand on her still but the other one he used to caress the bulge in his pants.

She gave it a few minutes before turning the page again and then twined her fingers with his where they rested on her belly.

His fingers moved restlessly over his erection and then he found himself circling the spot just under the head of his cock, pressing on it through his jeans, then scraping his nails over the denim, the vibrations the movement made making hot sparks run up and down his length.

An involuntary sigh escaped him and Sam tilted her head back, her head brushing his fingers, her eyes looking up at him, one finger marking her place. “For a week, all the way to New Year’s and on my birthday, you’re gonna barely be able to sit down.”

Jack kept his fingers moving, knowing she could feel them brushing against her scalp. “Don’t make promises that you can’t keep.”

Her eyebrow raised in surprise and it was then that he knew he had her. All that was left was to wind her slowly in. “How would you do it, Sam? I think I could like not being able to sit without thinking about you. Might be hot. Might be arousing. Might be that I’ll have a sore ass and a hard on all week.”

The tip of her pink tongue ran over her lips as she pictured how he would look in that state. Finally, she found her bookmark and slid it between the pages, reaching blindly to place it on the coffee table. “Huh,” she said. And then, “Huh,” again.

Damned if he wouldn’t just pop the button and slide his zipper down right now, the urge to take himself in hand was overwhelming. “Sam?” He asked and was proud that his voice didn’t shake.

“There’s a tradition that I want to introduce you to.”

He had to swallow to find his voice, “Tonight?”

“Oh, it’s not for Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve is for books and waiting for Santa and trying to be that last little bit nice so you stay on his list.” She rolled towards Jack, so she could look more easily up at him. “This tradition is for New Year’s Eve, when you have 358 days to make up for all the naughty that happens that one night.”

“But not tonight?” Jack asked, his voice sounding small, his pants too tight and his hands itching to pull Carter into his lap and grab her hips as he thrust into her.

“No,” she shook her head and then stretched her neck until her nose was level with his hard, hidden cock. “Tonight I’ll be nice,” and she nuzzled against his length and then buried her face in his groin, humming as she did so.

His hips did thrust, then, and she finally played nice and stood in front of him, her clothing falling one item at a time to the floor. It was even nicer when she straddled his lap and teased his fly open and released him and rode him while he grasped her ass, his fingers rubbing in the crack between her cheeks and against her tight little pucker and over her perineum while he sucked on her breasts.

Yeah, she was definitely on Santa’s nice list.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic description of anal pegging and fingering. If that floats your boat, then please, read on.

The tree was still up - it came down on New Year’s Day in the Carter household - and so it took him a little while to notice the present that appeared under it the day after her birthday.

It was wrapped, of course, and labelled with a _Do not open until Xmas_ sticker, except that Xmas was crossed out and _New Year’s Eve_ had been written below it. And it had his name on it, right there, it said _Jack_ and then where the name of the gift giver was supposed to be it just said _xoxo_.

He was about to shake the box when he heard her behind him.

“Nah, ah, ah,” Sam tutted, wagging her finger at him. “No touching, shaking or guessing until New Year’s Eve.”

“Or what?” He asked.

“I’ll hide it until next year.” Her eyes flashed and her mouth shaped into that grin that said she was thinking wicked thoughts. And, damnit, Jack knew she’d follow through on that, too.

She watched him think about it, think about what she’d said on Christmas Eve, think about what might be inside the box. And then her eyes had slowly made their way from his face to his groin and, oh boy, he hadn’t known it, but her smile could get more wicked. A feedback loop began in his groin as she languorously eyed the growing bulge in his pants.

Later, he’d realise that she’d started early, started with him at that very moment, and he walked around for two and half days a heartbeat from an erection. She could get him hard with a turn of her head, the set of her eyes, that wicked fucking grin.

And she wouldn’t ease it, wouldn’t touch him, wouldn’t let him touch her, even when he’d found her with her ass hitched up on the bathroom vanity, fingers stroking hard between her swollen lips, covered in her juices, her other hand pulling hard on a nipple. She’d just met his eyes and kept fucking her fingers until she came with a moan and leaned, panting, back against the mirror. He knew what she was going to do next, but couldn’t turn away as she sucked her fingers clean.

Yeah, she knew how to make him pay.

 

* * *

 

On the 31st, he rolled over and ran his fingers down her spine.

“What time is it?” She asked.

“0800.”

“Oh, good. Breakfast,” and she hopped out of bed, pulled her robe on and shuffled out to the kitchen.

It would serve her right if he lay in bed and let his right hand take care of things. But then, all of this would be in vain. He had no doubt she’d stash that package somewhere and he wouldn’t see it until next year.

Who was this woman he’d found in his bed? Eight years of working beside her and he’d known it was going to be good when things finally kicked off. But this Carter, wicked and wild and wanton, she was a delightful surprise. He’d thought himself a good lover, caring, considerate, able to give his partner what they wanted, what they needed. He was open minded and didn’t mind a bit of kink, but.

Maybe it was a generational thing, the way she was just found it so much easier to ask for what she wanted, to tell him her fantasies, to take pleasure in any way their (mostly her) creative minds could think of.

So he got out of bed, pulled his track pants on over the erection in his boxers and followed her out to the kitchen.

The bacon was already in the pan and she was scrambling the eggs as he took a seat at the counter. The only bit of revenge he could have was to hide himself below the waist.

“What are we doing tonight?” He tried to sound casual, unconcerned.

“Tonight?” She was whisking the eggs now. She liked her scrambled eggs fluffy.

“New Year’s Eve,” he prompted her and leaned over to grab the coffee pot and fill his mug.

She turned away, flipped the bacon, shuffled it to one side of the pan and poured in the eggs, continuing to whisk as they set. “Daniel and T were thinking of taking Cam to Mama Rose’s. Asked if we wanted to go.”

“Is T going to wear his ten gallon hat?” Jack wondered.

“Oh, yeah. He likes flirting with the fellas and Daniel says it’s amusing to watch the guys line up to hit on him one by one.” Both Jack and Sam had been to Mama Rose’s with Daniel and T. The queer country bar attracted all types and their New Year’s Eve Dolly Parton drag show was legendary.

“So is Mitchell going along to watch T or watch the crowd?” Jack wondered forgetting, for the moment, that he was trying to get Sam to divulge her plans.

Sam landed the bacon on two plates and then split the scrambled eggs between them. “Cam is bi. No, not exactly. He’s not an either/or kind of person, more of an anything goes ...”. Sam pushed cutlery towards Jack and followed with his plate and then she sat down opposite. “I didn’t really work it out until our last year at the Academy. He’s discreet, took a long time for him to open up to me.”

“Things are easier, now,” Jack observed.

“Because of the culture you and Hammond have created at the SGC, no thanks to our betters in Congress.” She reached for the coffee pot, refilling her own mug turning the pale remnants of her first cup chocolate brown.

“Did you and Mitchell ever ...” he gestured with his fork as he chewed and swallowed.

“Nah,” Sam shrugged. “Some first base, some second, but it never really sparked for us. And then ... there were other people. For both of us.”

Sam fell quiet and Jack kicked himself for conjuring up the spectre of Jonas bloody Hanson. “So, do you want to go tonight?” He asked, trying to steer the conversation back to the present.

She thought seriously about it and then she mused, “It’s our first proper New Year’s.”

Her smile was soft and, in that moment, Jack would’ve said yes to whatever she wanted. “Want to go somewhere and kiss in public at midnight?”

Focusing on Jack, she held his eyes and he couldn’t breathe. Sam was beautiful and a genius and she loved him and that made him so much richer than he deserved.

“Whilst tempting, I was thinking of something more intimate.” With a flick of her chin, Sam drew his attention back to the Christmas Tree, framed by the pass through.

“When?” He asked, his throat suddenly dry.

The shift in her expression said that she knew she had him, literally by the short and curlys. Sam took her time scraping up the last remnants of breakfast and then lay her knife and fork neatly together on the plate. Sipping her coffee, she considered Jack over the rim of her mug.

“When it’s dark, I want you on the bed, naked.” She sipped her coffee again.

“Showered?” The counter could hide his erection, but not the squirm her words elicited.

Sam shrugged, “Not compulsory. Probably after, though.”

Jack looked at the clock. It would be fully dark around 1700, meaning that he had seven and a half hours to kill. He was interrupted by the scrape of Sam’s stool as she pushed back from the counter.

Depositing her dishes in the sink, Sam paused beside him, kissing his cheek. “Your turn to clean up. I’m going to go read in bed.”

Punishment or reward? He must have been very naughty or very nice.

 

* * *

 

The house was spotless by 1600. Tidying the kitchen had flowed into cleaning, then into the dining room and the lounge, the hallway and the main bathroom. He’d avoided the master bedroom and the ensuite, it would have been torture with her lying there and just reading in his presence.

About when he was done, Sam got up and puttered about, fixed herself birthday leftovers and settled in the lounge to eat. Jack escaped to shower and then to lie on the bed and think about what he had done. And what he was going to do.

When Sam appeared just before five, he closed the book he’d been trying to distract himself with and put it on the nightstand with his glasses. She leaned on the door frame, his gift in her hands, and looked him over, her love for him clear on her face.

“Excited?” Jack asked.

“Actually, yes.” She crossed the room and put the box down beside him and stripped down to her underwear, slipping into her robe and leaving it untied. “This is a big guess, but ...” Sam worried at her bottom lip and met his eyes. “Open it. Then we discuss.”

Jack felt for the package, holding her gaze until he had to look down to find the edges of the wrapping paper. Tearing it, he found she’d wrapped a box and removed the lid. There was a sex toy, a dildo of some kind, and under it ... oh yeah. He got it.

Leaving the harness in the box, he picked up the dildo, turning it over in his hands. It was a double header, but not like he’d seen in pictures. One end was hooked, more like a crooked finger, but still undeniably natural looking. The other end was shaped more normally, and looked fairly similar to his own, except that his wasn’t marbled black and white.

Sam was leaning on one elbow at the foot of the bed. Her posture was trying for casual, but she was hyper focused on him. He ran the dildo through his fingers, it was heavy and solid, though it still gave in a comfortable way. Jack looked at her.

“You’re gonna wear it, with the harness?” He asked.

“The harness is not essential, but helpful if I’m going any speed other than slow.” Sam moved to sit up and tried to glance casually at his groin. He was more than half hard and that seemed to reassure her. She leaned closer and touched the crooked finger half of the dildo. “Mine,” she said, and then pointed to the other half and met his eyes. “Yours. If you want it.”

His buttocks clenched as a wave of arousal washed through him. They’d both fingered each other before, but what was in front of him was a lot more than a few fingers.

“Put it on,” Jack suggested.

“We only do as much as you want,” Sam told him.

Jack cupped her face and then kissed her, aroused and wanting. “Put it on. I want to see you with a dick.” He was rewarded with her bright smile.

“I’m going to need to warm up first,” Sam told him, removing the last vestiges of her clothing. “Want to help?”

Three days without touching her? Hell yeah, he wanted to help.

Three days had left her wanting, too, and kisses and fingers soon had her hot and slippery. Sam scooted to the edge of the bed, leaned back and slipped the crooked end into her vagina. Then she stepped into the harness, which already fit her, and buckled it closed.

Undeniably, Jack thought, Carter with a dick was hot. “Let me touch you.”

She stood between his knees as he ran his fingers from her shoulders, over her breasts, then brushed her belly and hips. His first touch on her artificial erection was tentative and then he stroked it experimentally. The rise and fall of her breasts and the soft hitch of her breath told Jack that she felt something, or maybe it was watching him touch her that was doing it. Further stroking would need some lubrication, but he didn’t think that was why Sam was wearing a cock.

“Have you done this before?” Jack asked, his hand resting on her hip, in between the straps of the harness.

“Packed, or had sex with a dildo?” Her tone was comfortable and she was sliding into confident, cocky Carter mode. The double entendre made him smile.

“Packed?”

“Worn it under clothes, gone out amongst the masses.”

Jack’s eyes widened at the idea of someone, of Carter, walking around with this in her pants. “Shit, Sam.” Fingers digging in to her backside, he tugged on her fake cock again. It was beginning to feel warm, nearing body temperature, from the heat of her body and his touches. “Have you?”

“I had a girlfriend who liked it, liked it when I wore it, liked feeling me up in public bathrooms.”

The surge in his groin made Jack gasp and Sam looked down between them, crooking her finger to wipe the precum from his head.

“Did you,” He stammered, both hands on her hips now, his tongue darting over his lips. Lightly, her fingers brushed over his shaft, she was half with him, half lost in memory. “How did you ...”

“All the ways,” Sam told him. “Me to her, her to me.”

“And, any guys?” Jack swallowed.

“Just you,” she whispered and leant close to kiss him. “Though I don’t mind receiving.”

“Jesus,” the curse escaped his lips.

“What about you, Jack? Done someone in the ass before?” Her fingers cupped him and she slowly stroked his length.

“Tried,” Jack coughed “Not very successfully.”

Sam kissed him, again, holding his chin in her fingers. “My turn, tonight. I have a promise to keep, after all.” The fingers on his cock slid reluctantly from his skin and she stood there, waiting for him.

“How do you want me?”

With his question, Sam smiled and reached into the bedside drawer, pulling out a foil packet. She opened it and rolled the condom over the dildo as she spoke.

“Lean onto the bed or lie on the mattress, pillows under your hips.” When Sam finished with the condom, she grabbed the bottle of lube and began warming it in the palm of her hand.

Jack considered his options but before he could decide, Sam suggested, “We should take our time, lying down might be better.”

“Alright,” he said and brought most of the pillows to the middle of the bed, tried to figure out how to lie on his erection and then he was settled, ass in the air.

Starting with his calves, Sam let her hands travel up Jack’s legs, pausing to place soft kisses or work her fingers into the taut muscles. When her fingers made it half way up his thighs, she nudged his knees apart and surprised him with a growled, “Spread ‘em, O’Neill.”

As he jumped to obey, Sam placed a hand on his behind and squeezed. “Good work,” she affirmed and then he heard the pop of the lid opening on the bottle of lube. Then, Sam paused, “Stop means stop, Jack.”

“Don’t stop,” he answered, “Get on with it, Carter.”

The impatient tone brought a smile to her face and then he felt her finger, pressing into his perineum, slick fingers cupped his balls and softly squeezed and stretched and then the finger behind his sac was sliding back towards his anus. He felt her finger slide and circle him, then pass over his pucker and then, with his exhaled breath, she pressed a fingertip in to him.

Sam waited through one breath, then another, then pressed deeper until she was in him to the third knuckle.

A tortured groan preceded Jack’s next request. “More.”

Sam stroked him slowly and then added another finger, watching, listening, adding a third and then using the three to stretch Jack open. Her own sex was hot and she ached for stimulation, and she found both hands stroking. One was stretching Jack, the other holding the fake cock firm while she ground against it.

The whimper Jack made flooded her wet and she moaned in response.

“My cock is so hard, Jack. Do you want it in your ass?” Her spare hand found his balls again, stroking them and then reaching past, rubbing at him the base of his penis.

Face turned to the side, she could see the want in his expression. “Take me, Sam, stick your cock in my ass.”

Rising to her knees, Sam moved closer and then removed her fingers. With a hand cupping his hip and another holding his ass cheek, Sam leaned in, bringing the head of her dildo to bear against Jack’s widened pucker and exerting gentle pressure.

“More,” Jack urged, pushing back on to her. Sam pulled away for a moment, added another squeeze of lube to Jack’s rear and her cock and then resumed her position. With a steady pressure, he took the head between his cheeks and let out a breath, unclenching. Sam could read him and with each breath she pressed in deeper until, finally, he had her completely inside him.

A hand rested on the curve of his ass and her fingers circled, a softer counterpoint to the burn and stretch that was his behind right now. Her other hand was on his hip, firm, holding him just where Sam wanted him.

“Jack?” Sam asked and he could tell she was well along, could sense the way she was holding herself back, waiting.

“Move, slowly.” Both hands gripped his hips now and she rocked back and forth, checking the ease of her thrusts and then she was almost out of him and then sweetly, so sweetly, she filled him again. Over and over she slid into him and each time he rocked a little faster into her movement.

Suddenly, he felt the precipice approaching and god his cock throbbed and he panted, “Can we, can I get up on my knees?” And her hands were guiding him, supporting him as he got knees and hands underneath him and she knew, Sam knew why. Her hand enveloped his cock and they rocked in rhythm until he felt the oncoming rush.

“Now. Gonna come with you fucking my ass,” Jack’s last words were strangled as his back arched, his head thrown back and Sam held him tight to her with one hand while the other ran over him again and again until he stuttered, oversensitive. “Enough,” he gasped and Sam stilled her hand but left herself wrapped around him, warm and comforting.

When he finally told her it was ok, she carefully slid out of him and he eased down on to the bed, exclaiming at the wet spot he’d created. Less than a minute and she let a clean towel slide over his hip and he rolled to get it under him and then she was whispering about how lovely his ass was as she washed him clean and then dried him.

At last, she flopped down beside Jack and he turned his head to see the fake erection still jutting from her groin. As he watched, she unbuckled the harness, removing it carefully, leaving the dildo embedded between her legs. With a glance towards him, she grasped it. “I can finish like this or you can help again.”

“Come here.” Jack guided her to spoon with him, but left enough space that he could reach her behind. He groped for the bottle of lube and, finding it, flipped the cap one handed and let some of the liquid pool in his palm.

When Jack reached for her behind and let the slick liquid coat his fingers, Sam raised her knee and he massaged her anus, pressing against her and then in, settling inside her as she began to rock and make shallow strokes with the dildo. When she found her rhythm, he rocked with her, adding another finger and alternately stroking inside her and pushing in as deep as he could while she ground back on his hand.

When she reached the point of stuttering panting, he kissed her shoulder and let her feel his teeth, biting, nipping and scraping. “C’mon, Sam. You’re so fucking hot. Come for me.”

His words did it and she was suddenly clenching his fingers so tightly that he couldn’t move, her orgasm rocking her body as Sam continued shallowly fucking herself with the dildo. Finally, she subsided with a long whining moan, like she regretted the end of her euphoria.

Sliding from her, Jack groped for the towel, wiping his fingers as clean as he could manage and then wriggling close until his chest pressed against her back.

“Nice?” Sam asked, half turning her head towards him.

“Naughty. You’ve been a very naughty girl, Carter.”

“Oh, I like the sound of what’s coming next.”

“What’s coming next, Carter?”

“Your turn,” Sam answered with relish. “But let’s not wait until next year.”


End file.
